Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 6
by LoveKiller66
Summary: Finally the 6th episode of the Lettix Club is finally ready. A 7th episode will be coming soon. Enjoy.


Season 1 Episode 6: The Lettixs' Confession

Narrator: In the previous episode Smaragda finally meets her older sister Daphne for the first time and gets answers from her two basic questions. Later on the Lettix girls were attacked by Seilin in their dorm room and put both Avalanna and Selleia in danger for forcing Smaragda to let Seilin steal her powers but thanks to the rest of the Lettix girls, Smaragda was safe and Seilin gave up so she disappeared and the five girls then hugged Smaragda who sobbed because she learned the rest of her backstory from Seilin and not from Daphne.

Scene: The Lettixs' dorm

 ***The Lettix girls stopped hugging each other and Fay, Penelope and Kyla returned back to their civilian forms***

Selleia: You okay now Smaragda?  
Smaragda: I'll be so don't worry.

*Stopped to sob*

Kyla: I think we should talk to Headmistress Faragonda about it. We can't let Seilin get away with this. We have to fight her before she attacks again.

Penelope: Okay but who will go first?

Kyla: We'll go all together Penelope. Because we also have to ask how can we defeat Seilin too.

Selleia: So what do you think Smaragda?

Smaragda: Alright let's go.

Avalanna: Okay. But keep calm.

The girls went out of their dorm room and went to Faragonda's office.

Scene: Faragonda's Office

Griselda pours some tea.*

 **Griselda:** Would you like to have some tea?

All the Lettix girls expect of Smaragda: No thanks.

Smaragda: Actually I want some. Thank you.

Griselda: Here, drink it while it's hot. It'll do you good.

Smaragda takes the cup.*

 **Faragonda:** All right, then. Would you like to tell me what happened, girls?  
Smaragda: Seilin attacked us last night.  
 **Faragonda:** Oh my god.  
Avalanna: But before Seilin attacked me and Selleia were playing with our magic cards in our dorm room and then she attacked us.

Penelope: Yeah. So after we saved Avalanna and Selleia from the vortex that Seilin thrown them in, me, Smaragda, Kyla and Fay saved them and then she revealed Smaragda's backstory to us.  
 **Griselda:** Oh!  
Smaragda: She's was about to use a powerful spell to steal my Water and Ice powers but thanks to the girls, they stopped her from going to steal my powers so she gave up and disappeared.  
 **Faragonda:** Girls, this is very grave news! You all know that your powers are also one of the great powers of the Magic Dimension. Just like the Dragon Flame for example.  
Kyla: We know Mrs Faragonda but how will we beat Seilin if she attacks again? She's too strong for us so what can we do?

Fay: I think I know how can we beat her.

Selleia: But... are you sure?

Fay: Yes. I'm a fairy of Darkness and you know that the power of Darkness is also one of the great powers of the Magic Dimension.

Kyla: Yes but what role does it self banging now?

Fay: You see she's a witch of Darkness and I'm a fairy of Darkness. So since we're both strong, I think I can beat her. But all I have to do is to do what I can.

Avalanna: Yeah but we will not leave you fight her alone. We will be with you and we will also do what we can too. Even if we're not fairies of Darkness and have different powers.

Kyla: I gotta better deal with you, girl. So when she attacks, we'll be in alert.

Smaragda: That's sounds awesome. Let's do it then.  
Faragonda: Okay but don't hurry. You might be strong but you have to be careful. Because you don't know what is going to happen. And you too Fay. You might are a strong fairy and have the powers of Darkness but you have to be careful too. You understand what are you going to face if Seilin attacks again but you also have to be careful too. Not only your friends but you too.

Fay: Yes you're right. Well... Smaragda is anything else that you want to ask?

Smaragda: Yes. Is Domino still destroyed or Bloom along with the Winx succeeded to save it?

Faragonda: Don't worry Smaragda Domino is fine now. Bloom along with the Winx succeeded on saving it so everything's fine. From the day that she saved it from the past. And even your parents are alive too.

Smaragda: Awesome. Plus who are my real parents?

Kyla: Oritel and Marion.

Smaragda: You know them?

Kyla: Bloom told me.

Smaragda: Alright. I think I should start hanging out with Bloom more but I know she's busy.

Penelope: Don't worry. Everything's fine. So would you like to go out now?

Smaragda: Yes let's go. Thank you Mrs Faragonda and Griselda for your time. I really feel better now.

Faragonda: Your welcome girls. But remember. If Seilin attacks you know what you will have to do.

Fay: Yes. We all know. See you on another time.

Scene: Cloud Tower *Seilin comes in the cloud tower alone and steps forward*  
 **Griffin:** Oh, an influence! So, you've decided to brace us with your presence?

Seilin: No everything's alright.

Griffin: I see. But if I find out that you attacked to fairies or behaved bad to any witch of the school you will be in such a big trouble and trust me, you won't like it.

Seilin: Whatever, gotta go.

Griffin: *sighs* that girl.

At the dorm room of the Lettix girls...

*The girls went in their room and Kyla closed the door*

Smaragda: Oh what a day.

Fay: Yes it was.

Kyla: Well now that we told Faragonda and Griselda what happened last night, what will they do?

Fay: I'm sure they'll inform Griffin about it because you know Seilin is a student of her at Cloud Tower.

Avalanna: Yeah although Seilin hasn't done anything today and that's strange.

Kyla: Yeah she maybe didn't do anything today but she might do at another time. But we still have to be on alert for the case that if she attacks here again for real.

Smaragda: Yes that's right but for now let's stay calm. Maybe tomorrow will not gonna be a hard or a bad day because you know that maybe something good will happen.

Kyla: Like what?

Smaragda: I don't know just saying.

Kyla: Now you enlightened me.

Fay: You don't say.

*the girls kinda laugh*

*end of the episode*


End file.
